notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barad Harn
Barad Harn was the southernmost outpost of exclusively Gondorian authority. As might be expected, Haradrim raids upon this outpost were frequent and brutal. The Cáno commited much of his finances to keep the walls around Barad Harn secure. *Type: Coastal Town *Inhabitants: 70% Haradrim, 30% Gondorian *Population: 560 *Origin: Founded in TA 1256 on the ruins of a previous town destroyed by a hurricane. *Purpose: Support for the local trade and fishing industry; a locus for Gondorian power in Harondor. The town of Barad Harn was named after the ancient Númenorean tower that dominated its central square. This tower was 50 feet in diameter and stood 100 feet tall. The town's population of 2,000 was guarded by a strong wall and a garrison of several hundred infantry and cavalry. The tower was built some time in the late Second Age as the residence of a modest garrison responsible for collecting tribute from the surrounding area. A small town grew around the tower, which remained after the Númenorean garrison was withdrawn by Ar-Pharazôn. Later, after the fall of Sauron at the close of the Second Age, the tower became the residence of a minor Haruzani despot and his followers, who had seized control of the local coastlands and the Emyn Annûn. His descendants maintained control over the area until King Tarannon expanded Gondor's borders south. Though aided by Umbar, the Haruzan king and his realm fell, and the town was abandoned. It was not reestablished until T.A. 987, when a land grant, which included the town site, was awarded to several army veterans by King Ciryandil. These veterans named their new town Barad Harn, after the Númenorean tower. Much of the town was destroyed by a hurricane in T.A. 1256, but was quickly rebuilt. After the Kin-strife, the rebels in Umbar fortified Barad Harn with a strong wall, but it fell in T.A. 1540 to a surprise attack, after the Gondorian navy sailed a captured Umbarean raider into the harbor and the marines on board overwhelmed the rebel defenders. Though raided several times by the confederates, the town was never taken. The Corsair warlord Sangahyandion briefly laid siege to the town in T.A. 1637, but never seriously attempted to take it. Thereafter, Barad Harn became the southern- most coastal settlement of Gondorian-controllcd Harondor (Sangahyandion having seized control of the rest and having stationed troops just to the south of the Emyn Annûn). The minor anchorage of Barad Harn also became critical for the Gondorian defense of the coasts to the north during this period. Ships based at Gobel Tolfalas patrolled the strait between the island and Barad Harn, calling at that town for supplies and occasional reinforcement. Barad Harn survived the Second Wainrider War with- out incident, though most of the town's garrison was withdrawn by sea to reinforce Eärnil I of Gondor at Athrad Poros. Afterwards, Harondor was abandoned, but Eärnil reinforced Barad Harn, maintaining it as a fortress and naval base. This helped to prevent raiders from traveling north along the Men Falas or sailing between Harondor and Tolfalas. In T.A. 2741, Barad Harn fell to a Harwan assault. Its loss was felt a few years later when raiders from Umbar attacked southern Gondor's coastlands. Until the fall of Sauron, it served as a secure base for raiders, protected by the same fortifications built centuries before. King Aragorn Elessar was quick to retake Barad Harn, which soon reverted to a sleepy town dominated by the ancient Númenorean tower. Category:Gondor Category:Near-Harad Category:Tower Category:Town Category:Ruin Category:Harondor